FIELD TO WHICH INVENTION RELATES
This invention relates to a chain of open mouth bags interconnected along the open mouths thereof by an elongated continuous strip having one edge thereof united to the back wall of each successive bag and the other edge thereof united to the front wall and thereby forming a tunnel over the open mouths of the bags. The strip is made of material such that it will adhesively and sealably unite the back wall to the front wall for closingly sealing the bag after it has been filled.